hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Pretending Day
is a song of Series 8 in 2006. Also present in Hi-5 Fiesta Season 2 in 2015. Lyrics Roll up! Roll up! Pretend we're in the circus That travels all around We'll tumble like the acrobats And dress up like the clowns We'll balance on a highwire And fly on the trapeze We're going to join the circus today Hey! Hey-yay! We're on our way Today we're gonna play all day 'Cause today's pretending day We'll be whatever we want to be So come along and play. Pretend that we're all animals And living at the zoo Lions, tigers, elephants And jumping kangaroos We'll slither like the pythons Swing like the chimpanzees We're going to the zoo today Hey! Hey-yay! We're on our way Today we're gonna play all day 'Cause today's pretending day We'll be whatever we want to be So come along and play. To pretend that we're all pirates And sail across the sea To an island filled with giant shells And mermaids on the beach We'll find a buried treasure And share it all around Then sail off on our pirate ship Wow! Heave Ho! We're leaving now Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hey-yay! We're on our way Today we're gonna play all day 'Cause today's pretending day We'll be whatever we want to be We'll see whatever we want to see So come along and play. Spanish Lyrics Juguemos en el circo Que a todas partes va Saltando como acróbatas Disfraces de payaso usar Sobre la cuerda floja Podremos caminar Hoy vamos con el circo a viajar ¡Hey! ¡Hey-yay! Quien quieras ser Inventa lo que quieres ver Jugando lo podrás saber Serás lo que tú quieras ser Juguemos otra vez. Jugando en el zoológico ¿Qué animal serás? Leones y elefantes Y hasta un canguro hay Serpientes que se arrastran ... chimpancé En el zoológico estaré ¡Hey! ¡Hey-yay! Quien quieras ser Inventa lo que quieres ver Jugando lo podrás saber Serás lo que tú quieras ser Juguemos otra vez. Jugando a ser piratas Navegando en el mar Sirenas que nos cantan Y una isla de verdad Un mágico tesoro Enterrado encontrarás Piratas en el mar ¡Whoa! ¡Hey, ho! Juguemos hoy Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Hey-yay! Quien quieras ser Inventa lo que quieres ver Jugando lo podrás saber Serás lo que tú quieras ser Inventa lo que quieras ver Juguemos otra vez. Trivia *It became songlet in Series 9, Old and new week, when Sun Pezzimenti makes a cardboard box castle and she pretends to be a princess. *This is the first song to feature Rodri Llamas as a member as Hi-5 Fiesta. Gallery ;Original Opening_Pretending_Day.png Charli_Pretending_Day.png Tim_Pretending_Day.png Kathleen_Pretending_Day.png Nathan_Pretending_Day.png Kellie_Pretending_Day.png Hi-5_Pretending_Day_15.png Hi-5_Pretending_Day_14.png Hi-5_Pretending_Day_13.png Hi-5_Pretending_Day_12.png Hi-5_Pretending_Day_11.png Hi-5_Pretending_Day_10.png Hi-5_Pretending_Day_9.png Hi-5_Pretending_Day_8.png Hi-5_Pretending_Day_7.png Hi-5_Pretending_Day_6.png Hi-5_Pretending_Day_5.png Hi-5_Pretending_Day_4.png Kellie_Pretending_Day_2.png Hi-5_Pretending_Day_3.png Hi-5_Pretending_Day_2.png Hi-5_Pretending_Day.png Credits_Pretending_Day.png ;Fiesta Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day - Caro.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day - Javi.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day - Mile.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day - Rodri.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day - Stefi.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day 001.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day 002.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day 003.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day 004.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day 005.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day 006.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day 007.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day 008.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day 009.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day 011.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day 012.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Pretending Day 013.png Category:Series 8 Category:2006 Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Hi-5 Wish upon a star Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:2015 Category:Hi-5 Fiesta Category:Songs of the week Category:Music Key of A Category:Music Key of B